The present invention relates to low air loss patient support systems and more particularly to auxiliary apparatus for same.
Examples of low air loss patient support systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,647 to Goodwin and 4,768,249 to Goodwin, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such systems have a plurality of sacks inflated with air at relatively low pressures. A patient is supported by the upper surfaces of these sacks, which are deformable by the body of the patient. Typically, the inflated sacks are deployed on a frame which is articulatable in one or more sections to reconfigure the posture of the patient. Such systems also typically include side guards which can be raised and lowered along both longitudinal sides of the patient support surface. A patient resting near the ends of the sacks near the side guards can deform the sacks and form a crevice between the deformed ends of the sacks and the side guards. Depending upon the vitality of the patient, some patients can only extract themselves from such positions with difficulty. Moreover, the process of such extraction can require exertion that undesirably expends energy of the patient.